scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Haunted Halloween
Scooby-Doo! Haunted Halloween is a twenty-two minute Scooby-Doo Halloween special that was shown on Cartoon Network October 31st, 2012. Premise The gang spends the night at Terror Town not knowing what lives there. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are running from a giant lion. It jumps over them, blocking their way. It roars and then Fred tosses a net on it from above. He and Daphne high five, then they climb down a ladder with Velma. They unmask the villain to reveal a man named Dr. Vineos (Vine-O-s). Velma explains that he wanted to buy Back Mall. Scooby and Shaggy ask if they can leave and go trick or treating and Fred says yes. They hop in the van and drive away. The camera zooms up to the moon and the words Scooby-Doo! Haunted Halloween are on it. In this intro the small intro versions of the gang are driving the van. Scooby and Shaggy knock on a door in monster costumes. It shows the door opening and a vampire is in it. Then it shows Fred, Daphne, and Velma running from a swamp creature, and then Scooby and Shaggy running from a vampire, and it keeps switching between the two. Then the gang bump into each other and the monsters vanish, ending the intro. The van is driving to Trickville, the best place to trick or treat in the world. Fred looks at the map and then realizes they are completely going the wrong way. He tells the gang the news then they see a sign that says: Welcome to Terror Town. Daphne thinks they should spend the night there and Scooby and Shaggy disagree. Fred agrees with Daphne and they drive in. The van drives to Terror Hotel and stops. The gang gets out and walks in. A man named Joe gives them keys to their rooms then makes them go to the rooms, or "He" will get them. A woman named Jane tells the gang not to be frightened by Joe. The gang go to their rooms. In Scooby and Shaggy's room, Scooby was brushing his teeth. He looks out the window and sees a man in a white coat with a pumpkin head. Scooby runs to Shaggy and shows him. Shaggy sees it and then they run to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They say what happened and Fred says they need to split up. Scooby and Shaggy walk left and bump into the monster. They run and run then they hit a wall and see a clue. It's a pin that says: J. They run to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Jane comes in, and Velma asks her about the pumpkin guy. Jane tells the gang "100 years ago Jack Terror, the man who discovered this town, built a house. He lived there until one day he set it on fire. A man claimed to see him look at the fireplace, and when he looked at the man his face was a pumpkin! And some say he hid gold in his house." Velma asks Jane where the house was and then Jane whispers something to her. Velma, Fred, and Daphne run over to Scooby and Shaggy, and Shaggy shows them the clue. Velma takes it and leads them to a big pile of dust outside the hotel. Velma says "We're headed to The Underground Ruin!" She moved all the dust away to reveal a door. Velma opens it and they jump down. They were in a creepy dark area and Velma turns on a flashlight. She sees a clue and picks it up. It's blue fur. Just then they saw the Ghost of Jack Terror. He lights a stick of dynamite and tosses it very close to the gang. The area starts to collapse and the gang start to dash out. Jack Terror's ghost appears in front of them then everything goes black. The gang wakes up, above ground, with the ghost next to them. The gang all gets up and are glad to be okay. Fred walks over to the ghost to and pulls off the mask. It was Joe. He wanted the gold Jack Terror hid. Jane walks over and tells him there was never even a Jack Terror. She made the entire thing up and built The Underground Ruin to attract tourists. Joe is shocked and he says "What!?" Then it shows Scooby's face. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Scooby cheers. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Jack Terror's Ghost * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Joe * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Jane * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Jack Terror's Ghost Suspects *Jane *Joe Culprits *Joe **Reason: He wanted to find Jack Terror's Gold Notes\trivia *This was a Halloween special. Locations *Back Mall *Terror Town **Terror Hotel **The Underground Ruin Quotes *Jack Terror's Ghost: "Boo!" *Shaggy Rogers: "Like, I won't spend the night in Terror Town! It sound terrifying!" Category:Decca03's Stuff